The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0055’.
‘CIFZ0055’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small size purple decorative flower, large size plant with round sphere plant habit and a natural season response in mid-late October.
‘CIFZ0055’ originated from a mutation: Female parent x-rayed at 1750 RAD in October of 2013. Single cutting sport from the female parent.
The female parent was the unnamed lavender/pink colored seedling from own breeding ‘11-M262’.
TABLE 1When compared to the female parent, ‘CIFZ0055’ has:(1)Similar flower type and size but slightly darker lavender/pink color than the sport parent(2)Blackcloth and natural season respone is a day or twoslower than the sport parent(3)Similar plant habit and slightly larger plant size thanthe sport parent
No male parent.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0055’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection, this initial selection took place on Apr. 16, 2014 in Gilroy, Calif.